


But This Time, I Meant It.

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom!Frank - Freeform, Frank tops, Frerard, Frerard smut, M/M, Smut, frank iero - Freeform, gee bottoms, gerard rlly isn't sub sub but he bottoms, gerard way - Freeform, half dressed, sub!gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wants everything to go perfect for his and Gerard's first time.</p><p>Original Prompt// Day 7: Half Dressed</p>
            </blockquote>





	But This Time, I Meant It.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda rlly like this one, so enjoy!

Frank Iero, Frank Iero, Frank Iero. The one man that makes me happy, the one man that knows how to put a smile on this awful fucks face. The man that actually makes me feel like I'm worth something. I wake up with my head buried in his chest to hear him stirring in his sleep. He's so cute when he sleeps, the way his eyelids gently caress his eyes, the way his eyelashes flutter slightly, the soft sound of him breathing. Everything about this man was perfect and I got to call him mine. 

"Frankie baby, wake up." I said gently tapping on his forehead trying to wake him up. He stirred a bit more before turning around to face me, his eyes gently fluttering open. "Mmm hey gee." His voice was low and raspy. I placed a kiss on his nose pulling his head up slightly. "What was the surprise you had for me Frankie?" I asked. A few days ago he said he had a surprise for me and I've been really good about waiting but I'm starting to get agitated. 

"Oh Gerard. You'll get it today." He said wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his body. "I promise you'll love it." He whispered kissing my chest lightly. "Well cmon sleepy head get up! We can go do something to pass the time till I get my surprise!" I exclaimed tugging Frank's arm. He smirked and bit his lip slightly. "Dang someone's eager." I playfully slapped his arm but,

He was right. I just really wanted to know what the surprise was. 

"Cmon Frankie can I have the surprise now?" I beg. "In a few hours okay?" I heard the doorbell ring and quickly threw on an old T-Shirt and some sweatpants on before answering. 

It was Mikey. 

"Hey Mikey, what's up?" I said smiling cheerfully because my brother hardly ever comes over. "Hey Gerard I was wondering if maybe we could spend the day together?" He had that smile on his face that I just couldn't say no to. It made me forget about the whole surprise thing from Frank and gave him a hug. "Of course Mikey, let me go change real quick and we can go." I saw his face light up as he quickly nodded.

I ran upstairs to get myself ready a bit. I walked in the room to see a fully naked Frank. "Frankie, put some clothes on! Mikeys here and I'm gonna spend the day with him. Is that alright sugar?" I ask changing into a pair of jeans. "Yeah baby that's all good. Just text me when you're on your way back okay? I love you." Frank replied smiling slightly pulling me in for a kiss. "I will baby, I promise." 

I slid on some clothes and combed my hair a bit before walking back downstairs. "Where we going Mikey?" I ask drawing his attention from his phone. "Well, there's a comic book shop downtown and I thought you'd love to go there, plus the art museum you love is open until midnight today so I want gonna take you there before dinner." He said smiling at the end. 

Mikey was always so sweet to me. He's the best brother I could ever have. It made me so happy knowing he actually cared and the fact he was actually thinking about me and wanting to spend time with me. I nodded my head and brought him in for another hug. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs to see a sleepy Frank with baggy sweatpants and one of my old shirts. 

"Hey guys, be careful both of you and I want him back before midnight." Frank said to Mikey yawning at the end. "Don't worry Frank, I'll have your precious baby home before midnight." They gave each other a hug and the sight made me smile. My brother and my boyfriend hugging. 

Like awe.

When they pulled away Mikey motioned to me if I was ready to go. "Yeah dude, let's go." I said giving Frank a quick kiss before leaving. I couldn't wait to spend the day with my brother.

-Frank's Point Of View-  
( A/N Frank tops in this one ayyy lmao )

As soon as Gerard left I wanted to start working. A few weeks ago Gerard was talking about how he would want our first time to be like. He wanted to bottom, which I was completely okay with, it wasn't our first times ever to have sex, just our first times with each other. I wanted to make this special. I had literally all day to prepare but I still felt like I didn't have enough. I ran to the bedroom and began making the bed, knowing after we were done the sheets would be completely messed up, but I didn't care. I wanted everything to look nice for him. After the bed was made I started picking up the clothes and trash from the floor as well as around the house.

I swept the hallways and dusted some furniture, I began to get carried away and almost forgot what I was really doing this for. I grabbed the keys and quickly drove to the store. I bought 15 candles and 2 bouquets of bright red roses. The car ride home was agonizing. I began thinking of how it all would go and got an aching boner. Once I arrived I looked at the time. 

8:48pm

I have all of 3-4 hours before they come.

I still had to get on the lingerie on and put on eyeliner. Gerard had this thing for lingerie but on a mans body so I thought I'd fulfill his fantasy and for our first time wear lingerie and a skirt just for him. 

I ran back upstairs, this boner becoming unbearable. I quickly palmed myself through my sweatpants desperate for friction. I tried to ignore it as best I could while placing the candles around the room running downstairs grabbing my lighter and carefully lighting all 15 of them. 

I pulled the flowers out of the bag and ripped off the rose petals placing them scattered all over the bed and all over the floor. I placed my shoes into the closet and grabbed the fluffy handcuffs I bought a few days ago. I bought more but I wasn't going to use those yet. I placed them on the nightstand next to bed which also contained the lube. 

I walked over to the music room where I cleverly hid the outfit I was going to wear as well as the eyeliner in my guitar case. I slipped on the corset tying it loosely before sliding on the pink lacy underwear. I sat on the floor to slide on the fishnet stockings my friend Jamia let me borrow. I don't know what it was about me wearing women's clothing, but I actually loved it. I slipped on the skirt, grabbed the eyeliner and ran to the restroom. I admired the outfit for the longest time before applying, or at least attempting to apply, the eyeliner. 

That shit was fucking hard to do, but I somehow managed to get it on. I walked back to the music room putting my clothes from this morning and eyeliner back in the guitar case. I ran into the room and checked the time. 

12:13am.  
1 New Text Message.

They should be here any minute. I opened the text message and sure enough it was Gerard telling me they were on their way back. I quickly laid myself down on the bed in a per vocative position waiting the arrival of my beautiful boyfriend.

-Gerard’s Point Of View for the rest yo-

I had the best time with Mikey, right after the comic book store we went to the art museum and I was so mesmerized at all the beautiful artwork there. Dinner was great. I didn't eat heavy though, I didn't want to be too tired to not get Frank present. 

Mikey was driving me home and once we got there I saw all the lights we off. I guess Frankie fell asleep or something. I said a quick goodbye to my brother unlocking the door and walking in slowly. 

"Frankie? You here?" I said shrugging off my jacket and locking the door. I tossed my keys on the counter feeling my anxiety heighten as I walked up the stairs. 

"Frankie?" I said, I saw our bedroom door was open with what seemed like candle light illuminating the hall. I walked into the bedroom to see the prettiest sight ever. 

My beautiful boyfriend, laying on the bed wearing the sexiest lingerie ever. I'd be lying if I said my pants didn't tighten at the sight. "Oh fuck Frankie.." I said walking over to him. He got up from the bed and looked up at me. He leaned up to kiss me and I let my hands trail all over his beautifully clothed body. He pushed me down onto the bed and I leaned up against he headboard as Frank straddled my hips connecting our lips together. 

"Gerard, remember when you told me about how you wanted your first time with us to be?" Frank said staring deeply into my eyes. I let out a breathy "Yes."

"I did everything you said, and I hope you like it. I also hope you like this.." He trailed his head down and bit the waistband of my pants tugging them down slowly, pulling the back down with his hands. I angled my body up to help him pull them off easier. It was all real, this was happening.

Before I knew it all of my clothes were off and Frank was still dressed in the beautiful corset, skirt, and stockings. He began to kiss my thighs and trail higher to my stomach. His kisses were sloppy and open mouthed but that didn't stop from me being a squirming mess underneath him. 

He straddled me and looked at me. "I wore these just for you.." He whispered pulling up the skirt a bit showing me the black lace underwear underneath. I groaned a bit rocking my hips forward, my dick rubbing against the material of the underwear. It all felt so good.

He began to undress himself but I stopped him. He looked so good in everything I wanted to savor it. "Frankie.. You can take off the underwear and corset but leave the skirt and stockings on please.." I said kind of embarrassed. I looked up at his face to see a huge grin on his face. "You want that baby?" I nodded in reply as he slowly slipped out of the corset and slid the underwear off throwing it to the side. 

I looked over to the table on the side and noticed a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs. Frank caught my gaze and grabbed them looping them around the bed post in the middle of the headboard. He brings my hands above me and cuffs them across each other over my head. 

He began kissing my chest going lower and lower. Stopping right underneath my bellybutton; paying extra attention to it making me groan softly. "Fuck Frank, mmmm" 

I bucked my hips up at the feeling his kisses were giving me. I wanted more... No I needed more. 

"Frank please, please fuck me. Plea-ahhhh yes yes yes." 

I moaned as I felt his warm mouth around my dick. It felt so good. After a couple minutes he stopped opening the dresser to retrieve something. I saw him pull out a bottle of lube and immediately coat himself up. He threw his head back as he stroked himself slowly. Biting his lip every so often. 

It was seriously the hottest sight ever. Having my hands handcuffed was a bad idea because all I needed was to touch myself. 

He finished and straddled me again. He looked up at me for any signs of distress before slowly pushing in. I winced slightly at the burn filling my lower back but soon the pleasure over took the pain and I pushed down against his length causing him to become tougher and practically slam in. 

"Oh fuck yeah, like that please mmmm Frank." 

He pounded into me repeatedly, sweat glistening our bodies as the sounds of our moans and skin against skin filled the room. 

It seemed as if the only word I could get out of my mouth was his name and 'fuck' but that's all I needed to say. 

"Gerard I'm close, so fucking close." He said thrusting in harder now. I was so over taken by the pleasure I was feeling I didn't notice my body was shaking, I had rose petals stuck all over me from my sweat. 

Frank reached his arm to the base of my cock pumping me rapidly, in time with his thrusts. Within seconds I was coming all over his hand and chest and felt him coming inside me. I was so shaken with pleasure I didn't even feel him pull out. He quickly reached up and unhand cuffed me practically falling back down onto the bed when he finished. 

I had lines on my hands from the cuffs but I didn't care. I loved it. 

I turned to Frank and smirked at him, his sweat covered body glistening in the candlelight. 

"I love you Frankie." I said smiling pulling him closer to me.

"I love you too baby." He said planting a kiss on my nose, placing his head on my chest and almost falling asleep instantly. 

I loved him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? Don't be afraid to leave comments ^_^.


End file.
